Let This Nightmare Continue For Eternity
by wuzimiko
Summary: What would happen if Zai revealed that Elliot was his real son in my opinion.Main character is Oz though......


¤ Let This Nightmare Continue For Eternity¤

* * *

"_That was…not true…."Oz mumbled as he clutched his hair with his blood stained fingers, "YOU LIAR!!!!"_

_He grabbed the scythe that instantly formed on his hands, and plunged towards the man in front of him._

"_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT ME LIKE THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_His piercing screams echoed through the hall, pained and hysterical,_

"_FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Don't touch me, you're filthy."

-

_Why had he not realized?_

-

"That _thing_ had nothing to do with me."

-

_What had he done wrong?!_

-

"What was your father like?"

-

_Why did he betray me?_

-

"My father……I can't even remember his face anymore."

-

_WHY?!WHY WHY WHY?!_

_

* * *

  
_

"You're not my son," the words stabbed his heart with a cold, blinding pain, "Elliot is."

He felt like his world was breaking apart. Is he in a nightmare?

He watched as the man he called his father pulled his 'friend' nearer to him. Elliot tried to pull away, and his eyes screamed 'Don't touch me!', but….didn't do anything to deny.

-

_If this is a nightmare, please, let me wake up. This is too cruel……._

-

"You're just a thing I brought from the Nightray. I exchanged Elliot for you as you would be a suitable substitute to protect Elliot from any harm a Vessalius would encounter. Now, you are of no use." that man announced. Elliot looked at him, with guilt, which Oz can't stand.

-

_Why, why must it be Elliot?_

-

Outside the mansion, rain continued to pour, occasionally with a few roars of thunder.

Oz stumbled a few steps back, before a sarcastic laugh made its way out of his throat. He laughed until his stomach hurt, until he felt nauseous. So, that's why……

-

_……I'm just a thing. I'm just something he can throw away without a second thought. I was such a fool._

-

Tears made their way down his cheeks, "Hahahahaha! Hahaha…!"

"Oz……" Elliot wanted to step up, but was stopped by Zai Vessalius.

-

_And I thought that he was my everything, my sky._

_Until the end, I was still unwanted._

-

He found himself standing in front of a tomb, the rain pounding mercilessly onto his skin, his clothes, soaking him thoroughly. Water dripped from his face, he didn't know if its tears or rain anymore.

He took out the pocket watch that he had been safekeeping, and melody flowed as he twisted the little knob by the side.

He closed his eyes, allowing the music to surround him……and he felt a pair of warm arms encircle him from behind.

"Oz……" the dark haired rabbit mumbled into his back, "are you hurting?"

"Yes……I'm hurting so much. How do I make them go away, Alice? How do I?" Oz fell onto his knees as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"……Oz, I'll take revenge on anyone who hurts you. They'll pay," Alice snapped as she pulled away from Oz.

"Alice…? No, you're La……" Oz turned around, only to feel a sharp pain as the girl barged into his body.

-

Oz's eyes clouded, then filled with hatred as his orbs cleared,

"Anyone who hurts Jack," he uttered, then cruelly smiled, "Is unforgivable."

* * *

A scythe formed in his rain soaked hands, and the boy disappeared into the blanket of the dark night sky.

He didn't remember how he did it.

He didn't remember how he sliced the scythe across Uncle Oscar's neck.

He didn't remember how he plunged the blade into Ada's heart.

He didn't remember how he slashed Elliot with his weapon.

He didn't remember how he ended up killing almost everyone in the Vessalius household. He didn't remember how he stood in a mess of blood.

He didn't remember how he ended up standing across Zai Vessallius, who looked as if having his own son's body meters away his feet didn't matter.

He didn't remember how that huge black bird just behind that man looked like.

"……You're heartless, after all." Oz spoke softly as the scythe disappeared from his hands, "Why did you have to do this to me?"

Zai remained silent. As if it was mocking him, the crow made a loud cackling sound that resonated the hall.

"That was…not true…right?"Oz mumbled as he clutched his hair with his blood stained fingers, "YOU LIAR!!!!"

He grabbed the scythe that instantly formed on his hands, and plunged towards the man in front of him.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT ME LIKE THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His piercing screams echoed through the hall, pained and hysterical,

"FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

The cold metal made its way through his body, sticking out at the back of the body.

Oz coughed blood as the sword was pulled out from his chest, bit by bit, until it was completely out of his body.

"Your sin……" His eyes widened as he collapsed to the ground.

Zai continued with a calm voice, "……is your very existence."

Chains shot out from the ground, and grabbed Oz down to the deepest depth of abyss.

* * *

Oz felt drops of liquid splashed onto his face.

He managed to open his eyes, only to hear a familiar voice,

"……Oz?"

"Alice……" he muttered.

"We'll be together forever, right?" Alice smiled as she danced in the rain of blood, "this is such a beautiful scenery."

Oz paused for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yes, Alice, we'll be together forever, even if we're in abyss." He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the rain, "hmm……"

-

If this was a nightmare, please……let it continue for eternity.

The melody of the pocket watch rang faraway in the background.

* * *

A/N: I had this idea for a long time now, since I read the chapter about Oz might not be Zai's real son ^_^. I know that Elliots age did not fit Oz's age (so its practically impossible for Elliot to be Zai's real son), but I still feel that he is the most suitable candidate. I even thought about Oz being the Nightray's real heir, but I decided that would be plain weird. But anyways, just enjoy this story until the manga chapters come out!*^_^* Fanfiction is about letting your imagination roam free after all!*^_^*

Yeah, this is my first attempt on a Pandora Hearts fic so if the characters don't fit well, please do forgive me!^_^


End file.
